the_roman_republic_to_the_renaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob J's Page
Good morning, Study Abroad. It's Sunday (or whenever you decide to read this). So, I'm Jacob, resident Nerdfighterhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vlogbrothers and overall nerd extraordinaire. I'm looking forward to this trip as a somewhat seasoned veteran of the Honors and Study Abroad circuit, and I hope to get to know you guys better. Here, you'll find some basic background info on me, things I like, what I look for in this trip, etc., as well as some basic contact info for me if you so bravely choose to contact me. Don't worry, I don't bite. Unless I have to eat, in which case, it's kind of required. Personal Information So, I was born on a tiny island called Guam in 1991. And, from birth, things happened, and now I'm here, in my last semester at Cameron. That sounds about succinct, yes? No? Okay, let's keep going, then. As I said, I've already done a lot of random things with the Honors Program and Study Abroad. I'm president of the Honors Student Society at Cameron, captain of the Mind Games team, and veteran of trips to both London and Puerto Rico (the latter of which was more of a research conference thing). I also introduced myself as a Nerdfighter. In short...well, watch this videohttp://youtu.be/FyQi79aYfxU, and hopefully you'll be informed. So, I'm from the internet. It's fun. You should get a time share in there some time. It's nice in the winter months. But I'm also a gigantic nerd, and I wholly accept and embrace that identity. You'll come to find that out if you get to know me. Lastly, I'm a psychology major with a minor in English. Psychology major because of my fascination with the human mind (not to mention the fact that it's a fantastic catch-all for learning about all the things I want), English minor because it's the closest relation I can find to my love of popular culture (again, you'll come to find that out about me) and because I occasionally dabble in creative writing. I'm going to become either a professor, pop culture researcher, or counselor (even with my anxiety issues--more on that later). So no, I'm not going to read you mind, but I can try to help you with things if you want. So, needless to say, I'm a hodgepodge of random. Feel free to strike up a conversation about anything, and I'll probably listen. But if you talk video games, sports, the internet, or popular culture in general, be prepared to be here a while. But I'll be quiet if you tell me. Classes and Social Networks You can find me at Cameron as early as 7:15 Mondays through Thursdays, but I have classes 11-2 MW and just a 9:30 on T-Th. I'll also be on campus briefly on Fridays for Collegian staff meetings and the Study Abroad class. If you need to get a hold of me otherwise, below are a couple external links to my personal social networking pages. Emphasis on personal, so these aren't the opinions of the university or Study Abroad or anything--it's just me being me and what not. So click if you feel it: Facebookhttp://www.facebook.com/hit.that.rowdy Twitterhttps://twitter.com/JJardel96 Links in the Doobilydoo Vlogbrothers YouTube channel for all basics on things in Nerdfighteriahttp://www.youtube.com/vlogbrothers Philip DeFranco, Inc., for more on my news sources and other random internet things http://www.youtube.com/sxephil --Don't forget to be awesome, and I'll see you on Friday. Category:Personal Pages